Description of the Prior Art
The invention is based on a wiper installation according to the preamble of claim 1.
A wiper drive of a wiper installation usually drives one or more driven shafts by means of a rod linkage, wherein these driven shafts are mounted in wiper bearings and wipers are fastened to the driven shafts. The driven shafts project out of openings of a motor vehicle body and move the wipers over a windshield of the motor vehicle. In order to be able to mount the individual structural component parts or preassembled component assemblies of the wiper installation at the motor vehicle in a favorable manner, the wiper drive, rod linkage, wiper bearings and driven shafts are preferably preassembled on a plate or blank.
Subsequently, the preassembled wiper installation is correspondingly positioned and fastened at the vehicle body. In so doing, the wiper bearings are usually guided through mounting openings which can be introduced either directly in the vehicle body or in additional mounting plates. The wiper bearings are then fastened to the vehicle body or to the mounting plates.
In order to assist assembly, additional holding plates are often used. However, they are not usually sufficient for holding the wiper installation completely and securely. Therefore, during assembly the wiper installation must be held in the appropriate position with one hand, while the wiper bearings are fastened to the mounting plates with the other hand. Further, the holding plates represent additional structural component parts which are integrated in the body and must be correspondingly arranged, entailing additional effort and cost.